enterprisingengine93fandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TEHGJPTDDDO/Sir Frederick Aura Idea's and Background (Not Official)
Sir Frederick Aura's grandfather was the original owner of Duke. His name was Sir Alexander P. Norramby, Earl of Sodor. His daughter, Maureen H. Norramby married Danny Aura, second cousin of the Thin Clergyman, and he became owner of the Sodor Ironworks after Sir Alexander sold it to him and bought Duke instead, without Maureen or Danny's knowledge. #At the Ironworks in 1957, he met a kind engine called Patriot who was leaving Sodor for the mainland. Patriot, however, broke down and was sent to the Scrapyards to be given parts. The day that Patriot left, Danny went missing. Rumors say that he left on Patriot to ensure a better life for himself on the mainland, at a time that he and Maureen were fighting most often and he had trouble working and helping his son Frederick go through school. This left a one year old Frederick scared and afraid, possibly leading to his bitterness as he grew up. #Another rumor says that he died while giving him his final repairs but his death was kept a secret so the Ironworks wouldn't be closed down. However, every year since his death, something there very important has mysteriously dissapeared. One of them, an engine named Proteus, was being repaired after falling off a tall bridge into a river and dissapeared before he was finished being repaired. Another one is Patriot himself, along with his crew. Aura called this incident "very shocking" while having a smile on his face. #Maureen remarried again in the '60's to Landon Croarie, brother of Amanda Croarie Hatt, wife of Charles II. Maureen then changed her name to Maureen Norramby Croarie. Landon died in 2012, leaving Frederick even more bitter. #After College, Frederick became the owner of the Sodor Ironworks after Landon's retirement in the 1978. He grew a mustache to further disguise himself from the Aura family and was even known for a while as Frederick A. Croarie, but this failed, leading him to leave the Scrapyards for a good 25 years. #He joined the military at the age of 28 and even became a Lt Col. However, he accidently got shot in the leg by one of his fellow soldiers, Darren R. Freeman. Unknown to him, he would later move to Sodor and be killed in one of Aura's largest mass-murder's, second only to the Munition's Incident. #Staying in the army for five more years and training millions of men, including OCdt Zen, who would later become a General and be involved in the Munitions Incident. #Soon later, he joined the navy and eventually became a RADM after seven years. He wrote to his second-cousin Sir Robert Norramby, Earl of Sodor, often during his times in the Army and Navy and, with help from Norramby's recommendation to the Queen, became Sir Frederick Aura at the age of 35. He then lived with Sir Robert Norramby, his wife, Louise, Himself, and his future bride, Jackie Slings. #He and Jackie were married in 1993. However, later that year, Jackie divorced Frederick for unknown reasons and refused to talk about it between then and the day she went missing. #Robert and Frederick worked together for many years on rebuilding Ulfstead Castle, Museam, and Grounds. He bought a home on the southern grounds in 1997 and was the head at a military training academy in Ulfstead as well. Also during this time he grew closer to Carlos Debris, the owner of a fur shop in Ulfstead who got furs imported from all over the world. They founded the Norramby, Aura, and Debris Builders Union in 1999, just in time for the new millenium. #During this time, he also started experimenting with gunpowder. He "accidently" exploded one of the old gunpowder warehouses from yesteryear the first day of the new millenium, damaging the northern grounds of Ulfstead Castle and some wooden artifacts. #He also got into mining and joined Carlos and Robert during a trip north to the Oil Depot. There he met a bitter Walter Slings, brother of Jackie, and had a fight that caused Carlos to leave Robert and Frederick and start a timber industry on Sodor. #Frederick was still interested into mining after the fact and was extremely pleased when he found scans of oil under Ulfstead Castle in 2007. However, he was forced to leave Ulfstead Castle by Robert because of "bad behavior" and returned to the Sodor Ironworks with a mustache once again and a new fake persona. The only difference was in which way he used the persona. #During a time between 1997 and 1999, Sodor's economy collapsed and caused Aura to need to work at certain places around the Smelter's Yard for a brief period of time. His occupations were varied and one time he even caused Stepney to almost be scrapped! #Walter and Frederick have met on certain occasions in the past two years, most of them in bad nature. However, they have recently became most unusual friends after a meeting on the day of the Oil Depot Explosion. #He has been seen walking around dark alleys with a fencing sword during the time since Landon's death. However, many think this is because he's a fan of many of Sheakspeare's plays. Shockingly, however, he hates Bertram and the people at the Sodor Sheakspeare Society, often making ill-hearted remarks about disposal and mutany against the machine. #His comment's about General Zen's disapearace include "this is shockingly joyful" and "Zen was an idiot officer." This happened after him taking over Sodor's Military. Captain Grant has also disapeared recently. #Even though being knighted, he usually calls people, including the Government, King, Queen, Earl, Fat Controller, and Military, the "machine." He usually compares it with scrapping an engine. "You just can't get through it. Loose ends everywhere..." Category:Blog posts